


le revenant 4

by lazy_lemon



Series: le revenant [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	le revenant 4

이야기 소리. 체콥은 잠시 망설였다. 상처는, 적어도 스스로가 보기에는 별 것이 아니었다. 피도 얼마 흐르지 않았고 고통도 없다. 스스로 처치한 것이지만 잘 동여 맨 덕분에 움직임에 불편하지도 않았다. 그럼에도 본즈를 찾아 온 것은 불안감 탓이다. 스스로의 판단과 다르게 이 상처가 또 다른 무언가를 불러올지도 모른다. 그렇게 되면, 그 때에는 자신을 바라보는 다른 크루들의 시선이 또 다시 바뀔지로 모를 일이다. 체콥은 일상을 되찾고 싶었다. 그러기 위해서는 다른 이들과 “똑같아”지는 것이 중요했다. 그리고, 지금 이 상황에서 체콥을 도울 수 있는 것은 본즈 뿐이었다.

“-는 아직 모르는 것 같더라고요.”

익숙한 목소리에 걸음이 멈추었다. 체콥은 빠르게 주위를 살펴보았다. 침상을 체크하는 간호사가 둘. 그 중 한 명은 본즈가 이 쪽에 있을 것이라며 체콥을 데려다 준 사람이다. 자연스럽게 커튼을 걷어 인사를 하면 되는데도. 그것이 어쩐지 어려웠다.

“걱정하는 것은 분명해요.”  
“그럴 수 밖에. 누구라도 걱정할거야.”  
“이번 일은 역시 무리였다고 생각하는데…….”  
“너 어디 가서 그 이야기 꺼낼 생각 마.”

그림자가 지지 않을 거리까지 다가서자 커튼 너머에서 들리는 목소리가 조금 더 선명해졌다. 술루. 그가 의사를 찾을 일이 무엇이 있을지 체콥은 짐작조차 하지 못했다. 어쩌면 피곤 때문일 수도, 또 어쩌면 가벼운 감기라도 있을지도 모를 일이다.

“그게 문제가 아니에요. 아직 아무에게도 말하진 않았지만 요즘 좀 낌새가 안 좋아요.”  
“아직도 악몽을 꾸나?”  
“그런 것 보다도요. 그... 피 검사를, 받고 싶어하는 것 같아요.”  
“그런 문제라면 나랑 직접 이야기를 하라고 해.”  
“그것 때문에 망설이는 것 같더라고요.”  
“나야 말로 이게 어떤 상황인 것인지 알고 싶어. 그 일은, 내게 있어서도…….”

목소리가 멈추었다. 멍하니 알 수 없는 대화들을 듣고 있던 체콥이 고개를 들었다. 동시에-

“체콥.”

술루가 커튼을 걷었다. 잔뜩 쌓인 시트와 침상. 작은 의자. 생각보다 훨씬 작은 공간이다. 체콥은 무심결에 침대 위를 바라보았다. 방금 전까지 그가 앉아있었던 듯 시트가 눌린 자국이 선명하다. 본즈가 뺨을 긁적였다. 오늘은 종일 근무가 있었던 모양으로, 까칠하게 수염자국이 돋았다. 그 움직임을 따라, 체콥은 여전히 매끈하기만 한 제 턱을 매만졌다.

“무슨 일이야?”  
“미스터 술루는요?”  
“심부름.”

턱 끝으로 패드를 가리킨다. 본즈의 무릎에 얹어진 패드를 잠시 살피고는 체콥 역시 술루를 따라 고개를 기울였다.

“저는, 그러니까 치료를 받아야 해서요.”

느릿느릿 왼 손을 들어올렸다. 붕대와 장갑으로 가리워진 손은 겉으로 보기에는 별 문제가 없다. 하지만 그것으로 충분해서 본즈가 한달음에 코 앞까지 다가왔다. 흰 가운 차림에도 그 위압감은 엄청나서 술루가 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질 치는 것에 체콥은 슬쩍 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

“어쩌다 다친거야?”

체콥을 끌어다 제가 앉아있던 의자에 앉히고는 가위로 장갑을 잘라낸다. 조심스럽게, 붕대 위로 느릿느릿 가위의 날이 닿았다. 그렇게까지 섬세하지 않아도 통증 따위 느껴지지 않는다고 말하고 싶었지만 어느새 커튼을 치고 옆에 다가 앉은 술루에 체콥은 목구멍 끝까지 올라온 말을 삼키고 어금니를 물었다.

“엔진실에 내려갔다가요.”  
“스콧은?”  
“기관실장님이랑은 상관 없어요. 밸브가 헐거운 부분이 있어서 열어봤는데 해치가 튕겨 나오는 바람에…….”

본즈의 표정이 굳었다. 빠르게 장갑이 뜯겨져 나가고 붕대를 풀어내린다. 

“...그래서, 손가락이 조금.”

드러난 손가락에 술루가 창백한 얼굴로 본즈를 바라보았다. 잔뜩 굳은 얼굴. 체콥은 한 걸음 다가왔던 일상이 다시금 저만치 물러나는 소리를 들었다.  
스콧과의 일은 즐거웠다. 엔터프라이즈호에서는 얼마간 항법사였지만 기계 다루는 것에도 조예가 깊었던 탓에 애초부터 기관실과의 상성이 더 좋았을지도 모를 일이었다. 스콧은 체콥에게 많은 것을 묻지 않았고, 그것은 그와 언제나 붙어다니는 킨저 역시 마찬가지였다. 체콥은 그가 자신을 조심스러워 한다는 것을 알았지만 그것은 아무래도 좋았다. 그의 조심스러움은 체콥에게 이미 익숙한 그것과 닿아있었다. 몇 년간 기억을 잃은, 어린 천재에 대한 연민. 술루나 본즈, 커크와 같은 이들이 자신을 바라볼 때 그들의 눈동자 한 켠에 서리는 기이한 그림자가 스콧에게는 존재하지 않았다. 그래서 체콥은 스콧과의 일이 좋았고, 동시에 조금 브릿지가 그립기도 했다. 자신을 전혀 흔들림 없이 보아주던 그 시선들은 이제 되찾을 수 없을 지도 모른다.  
스콧은 말로 이것저것 설명하기 이전에 한 무더기의 공식과 프로그램들을 던져주었다. 새로 출시된 게임에 몰두하는 아이처럼 체콥은 저에게 없었던 시간동안 발전한 시스템들에 매료되었다. 워프 코어의 안정성은 뿐만 아니라 중력 제어 장치 및 각종 제어 시스템들 역시 예전보다 강화되었다. 예상치 못한 충격에 대비하기 위한 장치 역시 추가되어 차폐 성능이 가미된 격벽이 구역을 가르고, 엔진 제어는 더욱 단순해졌다. 기관실과 브릿지의 연결이 더 간단해졌다는 의미다. 그 외에도 스콧은 메인 콘솔의 조종 프로그램과 항법 시스템 등을 틈틈히 업그레이드 해 주었고 덕분에 체콥은 한동안 아이처럼 즐거울 수 있었다. 그리고, 이제 책 읽기에 지친 아이가 인형을 끌고 걸음을 옮기듯 모든 프로그램의 시뮬레이팅을 마친 체콥 역시 스콧이 죽치고 있는 엔터프라이즈의 엔진실에 들어섰다. 그 첫 날부터 일어난 것이 손가락 부상이라면 꽤나 화려한, 하지만 심각하지는 않은 신고식이라고 해도 좋을 텐데. 체콥은 스콧이 알아차리기 전에 성급하게 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣는 수 밖에 없었다.  
저를 보고 인사하는 킨저에게 어색하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 엔진실을 빠져나와 제게 배정된 숙소까지 가는 동안, 체콥은 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 주머니에 넣은 손은 꺼내 볼 수 조차 없다. 불안했고, 또 불안했다. 해치가 열리는 것을 그대로 두어도 상관 없었을 텐데. 무슨 생각이었는지 급하게 막은 것이 불찰이었다. 약지와 새끼 손가락이 해치와 격벽 사이에 끼어버렸다. 통증 같은 것은, 처음부터 거의 존재하지 않았다. 그저 둔중한 무게감만이 손 끝에 실렸을 뿐이다. 제어창을 열어 해치를 닫고 주변을 둘러 본 후에야 체콥은 제 손을 살필 수 있었다. 아무렇지도 않았다. 그저, 약간의 피와 살점이. 그것이 전부였다. 

“처치는 누가 해줬어?”

본즈가 거칠게 거즈를 집어던졌다. 술루가 손 끝으로 입을 가린 채 그런 본즈를 내려다 보았다. 체콥은 어쩐지 자신이 이 희극에서 유리되었다는 느낌을 지울 수 없었다.

“제가요.”

본즈가 다시 한 번 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 하지만 사실이다. 체콥은 부정할 이유도, 그러고 싶지도 않았기에 그저 어깨를 으쓱였을 뿐이다. 잔뜩 부스러진 살 아래로 희뿌옇게 뼈마디가 드러났다. 그것들은 가까스로 가느다란 힘줄과 피부에 매달려 아직 체콥의 몸의 일부라고 여겨지고 있을 뿐이었다. 기이할 정도로 피는 비추지 않아서, 체콥은 학창 시절 해부학 교과서에서 보던 장기들의 사진을 떠올렸다. 말끔하게 피가 제거된 창백한 내장들. 그 구조와 위치가 확실히 보이도록 불필요한 살갗을 제거한 표본. 

“어쩌다가, 아니. 괜찮은거야?”  
“아프지 않아요.”  
“다른 사람은?”  
“미스터 술루랑 닥터.”  
“체콥.”

술루가 길게 한숨을 쉬었다. 앓는 소리와 함께 으스러진 살과 부러진 뼈 위로 처치를 시작하는 본즈를 바라보며, 체콥은 술루에게 신경을 돌리지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다.

“정말 괜찮아?”  
“네. 하나도 안 아픈데요.”  
“아니, 체콥. 아프지 않느냐고 물은 것이 아냐.”

술루가 부드럽게 체콥의 뺨을 감쌌다. 그 언젠가, 제 삶이 송두리째 바뀐 날의 그 밤 처럼. 술루가 느릿느릿 체콥의 뺨을 쓸었고 다시 한 번 가늘게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“괜찮냐고 물었어.”

검은 눈동자가 반들거린다. 익숙하다. 체콥은 마른 침을 삼켰지만 대답할 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그래서, 그 시선을 피하며 그저 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었다.


End file.
